Taking Over Me
by xenelle
Summary: Bellatrix obsesses over Voldemort Set before and during Ootp


Title: Taking over me

Rating: PG Ð R

Pairing: Not romance but BL/LV

Summary: Songfic to Evanescence song of the same name. Set before and during OotP Bellatrix on her obsession on Lard Voldemort.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Have nothing to do with the song or the cannon. The insanity of the plot I'll gladly own, as I don't think anyone else would want it.

A/N: I'll repeat NO romance here she so if the paring or thoughts of Dark Lord sex sqick you (as it does me) you can still read this.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard _

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do_

**In Azkaban**   

She lay on her bed in her cell thinking about Him, like she always did, his red eyes, the feel of his hands, when he touched her Ð blessing her, forgiving her, his voice caressing her with its preciseness, assaulting her when she failed him, them.

The Dementors didn't allow her to stop thinking about Him. They just dragged up the bad memories of when he punished her for hurting him, the cause, and disappointed him. All her bad memories of a time before him, her Master, left when she found him. Everyone sacrificed something when they joined, her sacrifice was her memories of her youth Ð The Dark Lord had them now like she has a piece of him carved into her arm

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Bellatrix believed in the Dark Lord. She believed in his cause. She believed they would win. She believed that he was _the_ most powerful wizard. She believed that he would return. She repeated this statement over and over in her cell "He will return

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

**Leading up to the Azkaban break**   She was restless. She wasn't the only one since her mark had burned all the Inner Circle had started pacing their cells like predators waiting to strike 

Voldemort's summons cut through the Dementor induced haze like a knife.

Those who weren't favoured caught the edginess that Bellatrix and the others radiated until all over Azkaban anticipatory tension lay thick like a blanket.

The blanket grew heavier as her mark flared on and off as he called his favoured.

_I should be there_ she thought as each time it burned. _They have no right to see his rebirth, they weren't faithful_. Not like her, she never doubted his magnificence, his return proved it. She would be released into his service soon and soon the entire world would fear.

The mark burned again in seeming agreement and she pounced on the door to her cell and hissed her impatience vowing in her head that she would make them _all_ pay starting with her blood traitor cousin Sirius, then his pet werewolf and ending with Harry Potter.

She moaned in appreciation as her mark flared to life and the Dementors filed out of the corridors leading to the battlements keeping the human workers away from the cells. "Such a pretty day for a bloodbath" she said and giggled girlishly.

Death Eaters strode in and started unlocking cells McNair throwing keys at the others after they had undone the wards.

She gasped as Voldemort, Himself opened her cell, he stretched out his hand and she reverentially grasped it. After she left her cell she dropped to her knees and kissed his robes, thanking him for freeing her and her comrades. He helped her back up and gestured to Lucius who handed him a long box. She opened it and pulled out her wand she held it close like a long lost toy and looked at her Master and her Brother-in Law, "I swapped it for one the same, wood, core, and length. Not like they can check with you." Lucius drawled. She thanked them and promptly killed the closest guard. "Oops" she giggled and they left.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

She was back at his side. It was like old times, the world trembled. The best part about it was that no one knew why the feared. They knew that something bed was going to happen, but they did not know that it was Him. The one who's name was still not spoken in case he showed up, like one of those filthy Muggle Urban Legends about Candyman, or Bloody Mary.

She and her fellow Inner Circle members were justly rewarded by knowing the full extent of His plans. Get the exact wording of the Prophecy and kill Harry Potter after using his own sense of heroism to trap him.

They volunteered. And she fulfilled the first part of her plan and killed Sirius. Potter escaped and the Prophecy broke but the Master himself ensured that she did not return to Azkaban.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over _

She was lost; all she knew now was Him, her master, her savour and their leader. The Mark on her arm throbbed in time with her heart beat constantly she didn't know if it was pumping the blood through her veins or her heart was. His voice constantly whispered inside her head. Praising her, ordering her. She listened

Fin


End file.
